The First Light (La primera luz)
by Niephelle Maeve
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA "THE LAST DARK": Los Antiguos se están extinguiendo y el hambre de Saya cada día aumenta. No tardará en descubrir que el legado monstruoso de Fumito Nanahara no murió con él y acaba de ser abierto como una caja de Pandora poniendo en peligro a la persona a la cual más ha querido: Mana Hiiragi.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que sea de su agrado. He decidido hacer una historia que incluye material yuri, por lo que me temo que no será para aquellos que no estén interesados en este género.

**NOTA**: Encontrarán en mi fic referencias a "Carmilla" de Sherida LeFanu y también al manga de la franquicia "Blood: The last vampire".

LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO POR HABER ATERRIZADO EN MI FIC, OJALÁ Y LO DISFRUTEN. LES DOY LA MÁS CORDIAL BIENVENIDA.

Y... ¡Comenzamos!

**Prólogo**

"Saya…, Saya…"

"Fumito."

"¿Has pensado en cómo sobrevivirás… Saya? En un mundo sin los antiguos… ¿Cuánto más Saya?"

"…"

"¿Cuánto más?"

"…"

"Si no hubieras matado a ese antiguo que fabriqué para ti…"

"…"

"… no bebiste su sangre, ¿verdad Saya?"

"Calla…"

"¿Deseabas hacerlo?"

"¡No sigas!"

"La sangre…del padre de Mana, ¿Saya?"

"¡Fumito!"

La contracción de los músculos de su boca la despertó.

— Fumito… — el nombre apenas brotó como un sollozo. De nuevo había sido esa horrenda pesadilla.

Saya se incorporó con el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Deseaba no volver a dormir jamás. Estaba segura que el sueño se había convertido en un acto suicida que la drenaba de energías en lugar de un hábito saludable para reponerse. Además… nunca se sentía más sola que cuando soñaba. Usualmente eran pesadillas… con él, era como si lo hiciera cobrar vida o su fantasma hubiera decidido habitar desde entonces en su mente. Sin embargo, los sueños agradables, aunque eran escasos, tampoco la hacían sentir mucho mejor. Si soñaba con los alegres días mentirosos que había pasado en Ukishima, despertaba dando una bocanada al olor de la sangre de todos los que habían vivido con ella esa pantomima y muerto a manos del experimento de Fumito; su cerebro tenía la habilidad de recrear las experiencias de sus sentidos de forma tan vívida que parecía que podía viajar al pasado de vez en cuando. Y si soñaba con esos breves días que había pasado con los miembros de SIRRUT… solía hacerlo con Mana, siempre con Mana. En sus sueños menos violentos se despertaba con las pestañas humedecidas porque, aunque regresara en su mente a ese tiempo que había pasado con aquellas personas… —¿o debería decir "aquella persona"?— que la habían hecho sentir en casa, de alguna forma siempre abría los ojos sabiendo más entrañablemente que nunca que estaba sola.

Se puso su ropa tratando de no pensar en la voz de Fumito. Pegó su lengua a su paladar. Lo único bueno de dormir era que podía olvidarse por un rato del ardor y la resequedad de su boca. Quizá habrían pasado ya unos tres meses desde la última vez que se había alimentado de un antiguo. Lo había encontrado en una comunidad rural casi inhabitada donde había escuchado rumores de desapariciones. Aparentemente, ahora que el pacto se había roto y las familias Nanahara y Moragi se habían extinguido, algunos de los pocos antiguos que deambulaban por la tierra habían comenzado a alimentarse de humanos en lugares remotos donde su presencia no llamase la atención. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de Fumito y sólo había podido alimentarse cada siete u ocho meses desde entonces.

Estaba ensimismada en esos pensamientos cuando notó por el rabillo del ojo que una sombra se movía con cautela en la ventana rota a la que le estaba dando la espalda. Sus sentidos se inflamaron, pero su pulgar se detuvo antes de sacar su katana y prepararse para un posible enfrentamiento.

— Finalmente has venido… — una parte de ella se sintió avergonzada de lo ronca que sonaba su voz debido a la sed.

— Ha pasado un largo tiempo, Saya…— por otro lado, la voz de Watanuki no había cambiado en nada, ni siquiera el provenir de las cuerdas vocales de un can parecía afectar su timbre grave y melodioso.

— ¿Has venido a cobrar mi último deseo?... ¿finalmente?— se volvió hacía el perro y no pudo evitar recordar por un momento cuando se le apareció en una ventana mientras ella se estaba bañando. "Qué extrañas cosas se piensan cuando se está hambriento…" se recriminó.

— En realidad aún no he venido por eso, aunque… debes saber que el momento se acerca…

Como Saya no dijo nada ni mostró signos visibles de curiosidad, a pesar de que él había dicho eso último de forma más bien sombría y apagada, continuó.

— Debes saber que la chica que te acompañó aquella vez a mi tienda fue mi clienta hace poco.

— ¿Mana?— ella casi lo interrumpió con su pregunta y luego desvió la mirada. Watanuki guardó un pequeño silencio pensando en lo curiosa que había sido aquella reacción y prosiguió.

— Así es, Hiiragi Mana.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

— Pues, verás…—el diminuto perro descendió de la ventana con un tono que buscaba sonar interesante.

— En el deseo que Hiiragi pidió en mi tienda… ella mencionó tu nombre, Saya, pero me temo que ese deseo… de eso es lo que quiero hablarte.

La preocupación se había deslizado en las últimas palabras de Watanuki con sutileza; sin embargo, eso bastó para inquietarla. Volteó a verlo para confirmar sus sospechas y descubrió que él la miraba con completa solemnidad. Eso no le agradó. Y el recuerdo de ser la asesina del padre de Mana le produjo un silencioso escalofrío… ¿y si Mana había…?

— Saya... el deseo que pidió Hiiragi fue…


	2. Mana y la misteriosa joven

Capítulo 1: **Mana y la misteriosa joven a la que trajeron las dracónidas.**

7 de Octubre.

Kenshin y yo llegamos muy temprano por la mañana a la casa de campo que le prestó su abuelo. Estábamos muy emocionados y él pasó casi todo el día hablando de la lluvia de estrellas que podríamos ver por la noche.

De cierta forma estar aquí me hace sentir… feliz y triste a la vez. Es increíble pensar que hace cinco años la vi desaparecer por las puertas del cuartel de Tower… para no volver a saber más de ella. Me pone un poco nerviosa pensar que la zona a la que iremos al anochecer es ese mismo lugar. Lo vi mientras íbamos por el camino y no pude evitar sentir mucha nostalgia, aunque poco se parece a lo que solía ser. Apenas se pueden ver las ruinas de ese enorme edificio y los alrededores se han llenado de hierba y de pequeños árboles. Algún día quizá el bosque se extenderá y arrasará con ese claro, al igual que con los recuerdos que tengo de él.

Pero bueno, basta de cosas tristes, es momento de que vaya a ayudar a Kenshin a preparar el almuerzo. Él me está apresurando y me está diciendo que la noche de hoy promete ser muy romántica desde la cocina. Oh no… eso me hace sentir todavía más nerviosa y un poco extraña. Ya te contaré por la mañana si él y yo… bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez, ¿no? Pero… es la segunda (TACHADO).

Tttt…

¡Haz de cuenta que nunca escribí eso!

7 (TACHADO) 8 de Octubre

Dios… no sé cómo puede importarme la precisión en este momento. Quiero escribirlo todo… y a la vez me siento demasiado cansada y algo mareada; pero tengo que hacerlo…sé que querré leer mis recuerdos mientras estuvieron más frescos en mi memoria.

Pues… creo que empezaré desde el momento en el que Kenshin y yo subimos al auto. Él me estaba contando sobre el telescopio que había conseguido y de una gran sorpresa que quería darme y yo apenas y podía sonreírle porque estaba muy nerviosa, sobre todo por la forma en que me miraba e insistía en mencionar que "casi no tenemos tiempo para estar juntos" y que "casi no me tiene para él solo". Y, aunque podría hacer énfasis en eso porque fue el tema de la mayor parte de las horas que pasé anoche, sólo lo resumiré preguntándome por qué será que a veces las ideas del sexo y del tener una relación formal pueden resultar tan agobiantes…

Bueno, instalamos el telescopio, nos sentamos a beber chocolate caliente y estuvimos besándonos por un rato. Él había metido sus manos debajo de mi blusa y estaba tocándome. Las manos le habían estado sudando un poco, como siempre, por lo que me estaba dando un poco de frío. Sin embargo, un listón de luz pasó justo sobre nuestras cabezas y, con un grito de emoción, me dejó para dirigirse a su computadora y comenzar a filmar la noche. Era como si hubieran abierto una puerta misteriosa en el cielo para dejar escapar toda la magia que existe en el otro mundo. Paso otra, otra y otra. Sobre mí podía ver la vía láctea… y todas las luces, estáticas o vibrantes, parecían seguir multiplicándose.

No sé en qué momento me puse de pie y caminé un poco sin dejar de ver hacía arriba. Estaba embobada con ellas, en verdad jamás vi algo más hermoso, nunca.

Mi mente estaba lejos. Creo que incluso Kenshin me llamó para que viera las dracónidas en la pantalla de su computadora y a penas y lo pude escuchar, pero… ya no fue precisamente por las estrellas por lo que me había distraído. Y es que… todo pasó tan rápido. En un momento estaba extasiada mirando el cielo y al siguiente un gran estruendo seguido por la luz anaranjada del fuego y una bocanada de humo me produjo un profundo escalofrío.

Había pasado algo en el bosque, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la carretera.

— Debió ser el choque de un auto — dijo Kenshin cuando me alcanzó. Yo me había quedado paralizada.

Creo que me pidió que me quedara allí, pero el verlo correr me armó de valor y decidí seguirlo. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que no haya sido lo más recomendable porque todo nuestro equipo estaba en medio de la nada y las puertas de nuestro jeep estaban abiertas, pero algo me impulsaba a ir hacía allá con una fuerza magnética impresionante.

Creo que una parte de mí se vio guiada por sus recuerdos. Fumito Nanahara, Tower, Seventh Heaven, la desaparición de mi padre,… Saya. Sin embargo, si fue así, no sucedió de forma consciente, pues mi mente apenas podía proferir pensamientos. Sólo sé que mientras corría solía levantar la cara al cielo y ver como las estrellas trataban de huir del sofocante humo que comenzaba a extenderse por el cielo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la zona del desastre. Todo para mí era bastante confuso: un auto estaba en llamas y el frente se había deshecho en contra de un tilo. Por un simple choque, un auto no debería de haber terminado en llamas… o eso pensaba. En cuanto a las víctimas… apenas podía distinguirse si había gente en el interior y cuántos podían ser. Y me bastó sólo echar un vistazo para entrar en pánico y no querer mirar más... era obvio que nadie podría haber sobrevivido a eso. Sólo cubrí mis ojos y le di la espalda a la escena.

—No se ve nadie en los asientos del conductor y el copiloto… — escuché comentar a Kenshin con extrañeza. Eso sirvió para relajar un poco mi corazón, pero mi cuerpo seguía temblando. Por un momento sentí nauseas y me alejé un poco para apoyarme en un árbol mientras mi vista nublada se recuperaba y se me pasaban las ganas de vomitar.

Kenshin dijo algo sobre llamar a la policía y tomó mi mano para arrastrarme de vuelta a nuestro pequeño campamento. Eso no sirvió, pues las nauseas aumentaron. Creo que él estaba bastante nervioso… lo digo no sólo porque le sudaban aún más las manos, sino porque apenas y escuchaba mis ruegos (aunque puede que no haya podido levantar mucho mi voz, ahora que lo pienso).

No lo sé… todo estaba dando vueltas e incluso ahora me sigue pareciendo irreal. Era más como una película: Kenshin y yo, la pareja que descubre el auto en llamas al inició del filme. Corren para conseguir ayuda y, en el camino, son atacados por una creatura horripilante, aquella que asesinó a una familia cuyo automóvil se había descompuesto justo al lado del camino. Era eso o en la siguiente toma los policías descubrirían que el auto pertenecía a una joven desaparecida y que probablemente el asesino trató de quemarlo para ocultar las pruebas. Esas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras trataba de mantener el paso de Kenshin y los sándwiches detrás de mi garganta.

Fue entonces que él se detuvo tan bruscamente que aproveché para soltarme y caminar unos cuantos pasos para volver el estómago detrás de un zarzal. Él se había quedado paralizado mirando algo...

— Mana, hay… hay una mujer allí, una chica… — lo escuché musitar.

Limpié con mi blusa el paño que mi sudor había dejado en mis lentes.

— ¿Kenshin?— me acerqué a su lado y poco a poco pude distinguir la figura de una chica recostada bajo un roble. Debía estar inconsciente.

Kenshin y yo nos aproximamos. La humedad fría de la hierba rozó mis tobillos y no pude evitar detenerme un momento a subir un poco mis calcetines para detener esa incómoda sensación. Fue entonces que noté había una mancha roja en mi piel. Creí que me había rasguñado con una rama, pero al limpiarme descubrí que la sangre no era mía… sino que se encontraba dispersa sobre la hierba marcando una especie de camino sinuoso y ondulante hasta la muchacha. Un camino que apenas era perceptible bajo la luz plateada de aquella noche prodigiosa.

— Kenshin, debe estar herida…— le susurré alarmada tomando su brazo.

Él estaba respirando muy profundamente como para mantener su templanza. Se arrodilló junto a la joven y yo traté de asomarme detrás de su ancha espalda para poder distinguir sólo un poco la situación.

— Está con vida— dijo él y mi pecho pudo descansar en paz.

— ¡Mira sus pies!...— exclamé en voz baja al descubrir sus pies manchados y descalzos. Eran tan blancos que de no haber sido porque Kenshin me acababa de decir lo contrario, habría asumido a primera vista que era un cadáver. Una red de brillantes y finas venas azuladas podía verse bajo su piel… y por un momento consideré que debía tener la presión sanguínea algo alta.

— Sus manos… — susurró él. Eran ellas las verdaderas víctimas, pues tenía profundos rasguños y magulladuras, como si hubiera peleado con un animal salvaje. La sangre se le había pegado hasta las muñecas, incluso se la podía notar debajo de cada una de sus uñas.

—Parece que hubiera sumergido las manos en…— pensó Kenshin en voz alta, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

"Como un carnicero…" pensé de forma alternativa y me recriminé negando con la cabeza. Debía comenzar a pensar en lo que haríamos. Hacía mucho que no me encontraba en una situación que demandase mi entereza y quería recuperarme a mí misma: a esa chica valiente que podía solucionar problemas en medio de crisis que podrían habernos costado la vida en SIRRUT. A esa chica que pudo ser de utilidad en la lucha contra Tower y su líder Fumito Nanahara. Debía actuar y salvar a esa pobre jovencita.

—Me adelantaré al campamento para poder marcar por teléfono— le dije a Kenshin con decisión, pero en ese momento el habló al mismo tiempo. Creo que dijo: "Es linda", pero no pude escucharlo bien. Trató de cargarla como pudo, pues no es precisamente un hombre muy fuerte, a pesar de tener unos brazos algo toscos.

— ¿Cómo?— le pedí que me repitiera, aunque mi urgencia por conseguir ayuda se había hecho más grande.

No necesité que lo hiciera…

Yo…

Cuando Kenshin se giró hacía a mí para mostrarme a la joven, sentí como si cada uno de mis órganos me hubiera dado un vuelco dentro del cuerpo.

—¡Saya!...


End file.
